


Memory

by Mike_H



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_H/pseuds/Mike_H
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 14





	Memory

Tobirama looks at the boy and remembers the man.

Uchiha Madara, dead and alive, Hashirama's face an abomination upon his chest. His eyes that were filled with emptiness. His chakra, this twisted, ugly, desperate thing; so wild and hateful and so very _sad._

Tobirama watches Madara crying by the river's edge, and remembers the future. He remembers fear and death, children and comrades turned to corpses and nourishment for a tree.

He remembers the future and knows regret.

Tobirama watches Madara and thinks that this is how it always starts — with solitude and an eroded heart. Today, he mourns his oldest brother. Tobirama knows that tomorrow, Madara will mourn another. His sister is long dead. Some years from now, in a future that has already happened but _hasn't,_ he will mourn the only sibling he has left.

Tobirama remembers Izuna and knows that this is how it begins.

This is how Madara fell, and it was _Tobirama_ who'd had a hand in his breaking.

He will not live through that future again.

Tobirama leaves his hiding place within the trees.

And he sits by Madara's side.


End file.
